


Love Me Before the Mission

by Canielele



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Gon, Fingering, M/M, Top Killua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:18:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9176620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canielele/pseuds/Canielele
Summary: My headcanon on what their confessions and their first time would be like.





	

Gon and Killua were sitting on a towel at a beach. Even though it was night time, it wasn't chilly. It was the middle of summer, and they needed the slightly cool breeze. They needed this peaceful moment after the eventful day they had. Today, after a long separation from each other, they reunited. Them, along with Alluka, spent the day at the arcade and the beach.

Tonight, Killua wanted to finally tell Gon a secret that he had been keeping for years. Alluka was spying on them behind a large exit sign. If it goes well, Killua will follow him for the rest of his life. If Gon rejects, then Killua wouldn't be able to stand by his side and they would have to separate for good.

"Do you know what this reminds me of?" Killua asked, breaking the silence.

Gon replied, "No. What?"

Killua looked up at the starry sky. "This reminds me of when we were at Whale Island. We were star gazing just like this, just the two of us."

Gon's memories connected like a puzzle. That night was so serene by the campfire. "Oh yeah, I remember. We were talking about what we wanted to do with our lives," He didn't show Killua, but a light tint of pink appeared on his cheeks, "and how happy we were with each other."

Killua didn't notice that Gon scooted closer to him.

Gon continued, "Killua, I thought really hard on what I want to do with my life now."

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Killua waited as patiently as he could for him to finish what he is saying. This was the perfect time to tell him the truth. _Please don't leave. Please don't leave._

"I want to be a wild beast hunter. I want to help as many animals as I can, but I don't think I can do it alone. So..."

The pale-skinned boy was frozen still from the sudden warmth on his hand. Gon was holding his hand. But the one thing that almost made Killua's head explode was what Gon said next.

"Don't leave me."

Killua couldn't believe it. Gon requested the complete opposite of what Killua feared most. All that time practicing in front of a mirror was for nothing. The silver-haired boy was brave enough to turn his body to Gon. They were now looking at each other, face to face. Killua was unsure, but it felt like Gon was closer to him than a minute ago. A few seconds pass and their faces were slowly inching close to each other, until their lips closed the distance. This couldn't get any more perfect. It felt like fireworks were shooting out of Killua's head. The kiss was rather short though, but it was still as amazing as he imagined.

"Is this real?" Killua's mind was still blown from what they just did. "I thought you didn't feel the same way and only liked girls."

"I'm into both, Killua." Gon's grip on Killua's hand tightened. "But the feelings for you started when after I met Ging, I went back to Whale Island and back to Mito-san. I kept having dreams about you at night."

First, it was fireworks from Killua's head, and now an explosion set off in his heart after what Gon admitted. He smiled and rested his head on Gon's shoulder. "I'm going to be honest with you. My feelings for you started when we were thirteen, and I was watching you enter the castle at Greed Island."

"EH? That long?" Gon was surprised that his new boyfriend would keep a secret like this for so long. "Even after...you know..." He didn't have to say the rest. Killua knew that he was trying to bring up that time with Pitou, and Gon said some hurtful things to him. And there was also that heartbreaking moment where Gon sacrificed himself in order to defeat Pitou. But he did apologize after Alluka healed him, and he apologized even more when they reunited.

"You apologized to me." Killua placed his other hand over Gon's. "I'll always forgive you, no matter how many times you say sorry."

Gon changed the subject, "Killua, when is Alluka coming back? Getting ice cream shouldn't take this long."

And that was when Alluka froze in her spot as she forgot about the ice cream. Killua knew all along that she was behind the sign. He turned his head around and replied sarcastically, "Yeah, I wonder where she went."

**xXx**

Three months had passed since that night happened. They were inseparable, unless they had to do so during tough missions, by splitting up to catch a group of bad guys.

It was the night before the big mission. Tomorrow, they were going to deal with a nen user who was said to be very powerful, who has been doing killing sprees with innocent people throughout York New City. It was pretty difficult trying to figure out who was doing it, but the two were pro hunters. They found his hideout, but never attempted to visit yet. Tomorrow, they're going to fight him together.

The trio were staying in a hotel in York New. Alluka was staying in the room across Gon and Killua's. Meanwhile in the said room across from her, Gon, who was only in his boxer shorts, was pulling the bed sheets forward so he could crawl into bed.

Killua was taking a shower in the bathroom. He was taking a long time in there, trying to do a certain task that he hadn't done in ages. When he was done, he put down the razor and turned off the water. He grabbed the towel that was hanging on the rack next to him and dried himself off.

After putting on fresh underwear, he pushed the bathroom door open and saw that Gon was already under the covers. He went to the king-sized bed and crawled on top of it, next to him. Wondering if he was still awake, he asked, "Gon, you awake?"

Gon flipped himself over to face his boyfriend. "Yeah, I just got into bed. What's up?"

Killua pulled the covers over his hips. "Don't you have any feelings about tomorrow?"

"You mean the mission to pay a visit to the hideout?" Gon replied. "To be honest, I'm a little nervous, but everything will be okay! We always win!"

Killua wanted to smile and appreciate what Gon said, but he continued, "What we're going to do tomorrow is difficult. We don't know how powerful this guy is, so this mission could turn fatal." He put his hand on top of Gon's. "I don't want to lose you."

Gon smiled at Killua's concern. "I don't want to lose you either, but don't worry, we'll take him down."

Killua tightened his grip on Gon's hand, but not enough to hurt him. "Can I ask you something?"

Gon thought Killua was going to ask something else. "Please don't tell me you want to do this alone."

"What? No!" Killua shook his head. Then, he looked into Gon's amber eyes. "Gon, we've been dating for three months now. Tonight might be the only time to ask this if we don't make it tomorrow." He scooted closer to him, still not breaking eye contact. "Would you like to go further into our relationship?"

"Further? You mean like marriage?" Gon thought he meant even farther into their relationship. Suddenly, he felt a fist bonking him on top of his head. He whined and rubbed the spot where he was hit. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Not that far, baka!" Killua shouted. Perhaps Gon needed to hear a more specific question. "Gon, do you want to have sex?"

"Oh...Oh! I, uh...oh, wow." Gon looked down at the bed. Killua meant that far into their relationship. They have never done anything intimate with each other, or with anyone else, but Gon fully trusted Killua.

Killua thought Gon was uncomfortable with the idea by the way he was looking down. "Do you not want to?"

"No, it's just," Gon lightly blushed from feeling guilty from the lack of knowledge, "I don't know how some of it works. I never really been educated about it, and I...I never watched any videos. I do know that...the thing," Gon's right hand made a hole with his index finger and thumb, while the index finger from his other hand went through it, "it goes in the other hole."

Killua suddenly snorted and tried to hold in his laughter. Gon was about to get angry, until Killua said, "Shit, Gon, you're cute." He wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him close enough that their chests were almost touching. "I'm lacking experience like you, but I can still teach you. But I only want to do this if you want to."

"Killua," Gon moved some of Killua's bangs away from his face and kissed him on the forehead. "If it's with you, I'm okay with it."

They lied still next to each other for a little bit. Gon honestly had no idea where to start.

"So uh," Gon broke the silence, "What should we do first? I'm not really sure."

"Let's just start by kissing and see where it leads." They started the kiss slow and gentle. Killua's leg was now over Gon's as he ran a hand across his back. With their chests touching and his back caressed, Gon was really enjoying the skin contact. His hand went behind Killua's head and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss.

When did it get so hot in their room? Gon pulled the covers down with his free hand to fix that. His shoulder was suddenly grabbed and he was pushed down. His back hit the bed while Killua was on top of him. "Killua." The way Gon said his name after the kiss sounded like a soft moan. Killua has never heard him say it like that before. It urged him on to continue. The hand on Gon's shoulder still pinned him down as he leaned forward to kiss him again. The kiss was rougher this time, with their tongues dancing around each other.

As Gon's tongue rubbed against the younger male's, Killua kept the body below him still by straddling him. "Gon." He moaned between kisses. That almost made Gon shiver and his body arched upwards. Doing so made their lower regions rub against each other.

Gon broke the kiss and they both groaned from what happened. "T-That felt really good." He thrusts up again and winces from the same result. "Killua, that time when I had those dreams about you back at home, they weren't so innocent."

Killua smirked at Gon's confession. "What did I do in those dreams of yours?" It was his turn to grind his hips against the other.

Killua doing it felt so much better. "Mmm, y-you were on top of me, kissing me like earlier." Gon whimpered from his crotch aching just from just thinking about those dreams, "Your hands were t-touching my body. Those dreams made me want to...want to..."

Killua kissed the corner of his mouth, on the cheek, and down to his neck. "You don't have to be embarrassed. I did it while thinking of you too. And what I did in your dreams," He went up to his ear and whispered, "That sounds fun."

Gon felt something warm and wet running across his neck. He tilted his head to the side, giving his lover more access. He shivered when the tongue attacked his neck and a hand roamed around his chest. This was almost exactly what happened in his dreams. While alone on his bed, after having those dreams, he would pretend that Killua was touching him with his hands and not his own.

But this wasn't a dream. This was the real Killua touching him. He can take out someone's heart from their chest in seconds. With one twist, he can break a person's neck. But when it comes to Gon, he has never made a single wound on him. He was surprisingly gentle. He was being gentle especially right now when his tongue licked Gon's nipple. Okay, this never happened in Gon's dreams. Why was Killua doing this? Gon let out a short gasp the moment the tongue touched his chest.

Hearing that gasp made Killua lift his head up. "Do you like what I'm doing?" He asked, concerned.

"I...I don't know. I thought you could only do that to girls."

"Boys can be sensitive here too." Killua leaned back down to take the small nub back in his mouth while teasing the other one with his thumb.

It didn't hurt, and it wasn't weird at all. To Gon, it was just different. He let out short breaths as it did feel good.

Killua thought it was time to take the next step. His free hand slightly tugged the top of Gon's underwear. "May I?" He asked for permission first. After seeing Gon nod his head, he held both sides of the waistband and slowly pulled them down, with the help of Gon arching himself upwards to make the removal easier. Gon lied back down on the bed and watched Killua pull the annoying cloth off his foot. He spread his legs open, inviting Killua back to him.

Killua complied and he was on top of Gon again. His heart started to pound as he realized that Gon was completely naked under him. He stared at his chest, which rose up and then back down due to heavy breathing. Was Gon nervous too? Then, Killua looked down. They have taken baths together in the past, so they always saw everything. But Killua has never seen him erect before. It was tan, just like the rest of him.

Gon suddenly sat up. "I shouldn't be the only one naked. Take yours off too." He pulled down Killua's underwear without thinking. When it dropped to his knees, Gon looked back up and took in the sight of the cock in front of him. It was bigger than his own. He also noticed that Killua was completely shaved. Was that why he was in the bathroom for so long? The only comment he could make was, "It's pale just like you."

"S-Shut up." Killua turned his head away and lightly blushed.

"It's...really nice." Gon changed positions so he was on his knees just like Killua. "But why did you shave?"

"I thought it would be in the way."

"You didn't have to do that. I like that kind of thing." Gon wanted to stop talking and more doing. He wanted to know what it felt like in his hand. "Can I touch you?" He asked.

"Go ahead."

Gon's hand reached out. _It's okay. Just do it how you usually do it to yourself._ Fingers closed around the shaft and his hand moved up and down slowly. He heard a low groan and looked up. Killua didn't seem to be in pain, so his hand gripped harder.

"Mmm, Gon." Killua ran his hand through his own bangs. He remembered those nights alone when the lustful dreams of Gon occurred. He would wake up with a tent in his boxers and he would have to treat it with his hand under them. And now, the dreams were reality. Gon's hand couldn't compare to his own. He let out a short gasp.

"Hey, Killua," Gon continued to stroke him, with a little bit of teasing the tip with his thumb included. He heard a louder moan and the cock throbbed in his hand. "This is rather exciting. It kind of feels like a new adventure." Then, he leaned forward.

"What is with that brain of yo-W-WHOA, GON!" Killua was interrupted mid sentence when Gon, without warning, closed his lips around the head of his dick. "Give me a warning next time! Ngh!"

Gon pulled back just to comment, "Hmm, not bad." And then he went back down and bobbed his head back and forth slowly.

Killua's head tilted back as Gon's mouth was warm, too warm. His hand held the back of Gon's head as he sucked. "Oh fuck, Gon, that's...you are..."

Gon was good for his first time, but he couldn't go deeper. When it went near his throat, he almost gagged.

"Are you alright?" Killua asked after hearing his partner going too far. Gon looked up and made a _mhmm_ sound in approval. Killua smiled and continued, "Don't choke yourself. You're already doing so good."

Following his words, Gon brought one arm around his hip and resumed his slow pace. The noises that Killua were trying to hold that came out anyway made Gon reach down with his other hand to touch himself.

Killua felt the vibrations from Gon moaning around his dick. He was so close to coming. Seeing Gon touch himself made him change plans. "Gon, w-wait!" He grabbed Gon's shoulders to stop his actions and pulled out of his mouth. As much as he wanted to finish in his mouth, he didn't want their first time to end so soon. "Not yet. I don't want to come yet."

"Did I do good?" Gon asked. He sat up so he could be face-to-face with the younger boy. "It was my first time doing that, so I hope it was decent."

Killua nodded his head while catching his breath. He replied, "Yeah, you did. You looked so sexy down there. But you were touching yourself, and I didn't like that." He grabbed Gon and guided him downward so he was lying on the bed again. He crawled on top of him. "So, it's your turn."

Hands were on his chest again. Killua adored his tan skin. He gently pulled his nipples and rubbed them with his fingers. Gon didn't question about it this time. He groaned lowly in approval when the spot above his collar bone was tortured by kisses.

"I love you." Killua mumbled in his ear while his right hand went lower to his stomach. Gon whimpered and squirmed from being ticklish. Killua's fingers slid lower and ran through the short pubic hair. He was feeling a little bit of regret. Gon was right about not having to shave. "My heart pounds from just looking at you." Killua made it to his destination and ran his finger tips up the erection, making it twitch. He was rewarded with a moan from the other. He ran his fingers up it again and stopped at the tip.

"Please." Gon begged as Killua teased the slit. He wanted more than that, like his whole hand or his mouth. He asked again, desperately, "Please, Killua, stop teasing me."

Killua couldn't say no to those pleas. "Since you're asking so nicely." He moved his hand up and down slowly and made sure to stroke every inch of it. He watched as Gon held the bed sheets and close his eyes tightly. He learned that he is very vocal during this situation. Watching his face and hearing those sounds kept him hard. His hand moved faster.

"Oh...Your hand feels a lot different than-oh...my own." His hand was cold, which added to the pleasure. Gon realized he was making too much noise. He shut his mouth and tried to hold them in. But that didn't last long, because Killua noticed and tightened the grip on his cock. "Ah!" Gon cried and opened his eyes in shock from the sudden squeeze.

Killua bent down and kissed his inner thigh. "Don't shut your mouth. I like hearing your voice." He pecked a kiss on the same spot, and then traveled further down. He licked around his lips to moisten them.

Gon was going to protest, but the sudden warmth of Killua's mouth on his cock made him forget. The sudden heat made him arch off the bed. He was pushed back down by Killua's hands. Even though his mouth was only around the head, Gon wanted to thrash his body from side to side, but he couldn't. His moans grew louder when the tongue struck. Why didn't he think of using his tongue when he was doing it to him first?

Killua pulled away for a moment to ask, "I never done this either. Am I doing it right?"

Is he doing it right, he asks. The way he sucked and licked felt like as if he was a professional. "Uh huh." That was the only response Gon could think of while nodding his head.

Killua smiled softly, before going back down, deeper than before. He continued to bob his head up and down. _I can do this. Just relax my throat._

Gon placed his hand behind Killua's head and watched with bright eyes as his partner goes deep, almost to the hilt, and rises back up. Oh, his mouth was so hot, and the tongue that struck his sweet spots was just as amazing. Gon was so lost in pleasure, that he started forcing Killua's head down. "Killua! Ah! Oh god, it's so hot! Ah!"

Killua was forced down again and he gagged lightly. He made a muffled groan from the new delightful feeling of being used like that. He held on to Gon's hips and let him pull his head towards him.

Gon's breathing grew heavy. He must be close to coming. Killua let himself be forced down faster. "Oh! Oh! I-It's gonna come out!" Gon warned. Killua went down one last time before Gon arched his back and released in his mouth. Killua swallowed while looking up to see his lover's expression when he orgasms. It was such a satisfying view.

When Gon was done, he lied back down on the bed and let go of Killua's head. Killua sat up and wiped his mouth with his hand "You liked that?" He asked.

"That was amazing." Gon replied. Then, he frowned. "But I didn't get to make you come."

"That's alright." Killua crawled on top of him once again and kissed him. The moment Gon tasted his mouth, he immediately pulled away in disgust. Killua was confused.

"It's bitter."

Oh, it was just the taste of himself in Killua's mouth was all. Killua's opinion was the opposite. "I think I like it."

Gon brought his arms around him and hugged him in a tight embrace. Killua did the same and kissed his neck. "Killua," Gon tilted his head to the side so he can give him more access, "I want more."

Killua plants a kiss above his collar bone. "Are you sure?" He kissed his way up to his cheek. "It's going to hurt."

"It's okay. I don't mind if you...wait, what?" Gon's reaction from what Killua said was delayed. He pointed to Killua's chest. "Y-You," Then, he turned his hand around and pointed to himself, "inside me?"

Killua placed a hand on his cheek and caressed it with his thumb. "Are you okay with that?" He asked.

"I'm fine with it. It's just that...I thought..."

Killua ran a hand through his pointy hair. "It's best if I was on top first...and hope this also isn't our last." He frowned at the thought.

Gon pouted. "This won't be our last moment together. We'll get him for sure."

"I hope you're right." Killua leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead. He changed the topic, "It's better if I was on top first so I can teach you as I go."

Gon blushed lightly before saying, "I never really, you know, stuck anything in there before."

Killua won't tell him, but he had stuck his own fingers in himself in the past. One night while Alluka was sleeping, he wanted to know what it was like. He imagined that it was Gon instead of his hand. He would love it if Gon was on top, but he needed to teach him some things so he won't mess up.

"I'll be gentle through the whole thing. I promise." Killua's hand closed around Gon's dick and stroked him slowly.

"A-Ah, Killua, careful. That's sensitive." Gon moaned as he was growing hard again.

_He's so cute._ While that was happening, Killua's other arm reached for the drawer beside the bed and took out a small bottle containing a clear substance.

Gon watched him take the bottle out. He doesn't know much about sex, but he does know what that was for. It dawned on him that they were really going to do this. He thought if Killua really could fit the whole thing in him.

Killua's flipped the cap of the bottle open with this thumb. "All you have to do for me is to bend your knees."

Gon's face was almost red as he did what he said. His legs were spread and his knees were bent. "L-Like this?" Gon asked.

Killua was able to see everything. He held in his groan from seeing Gon lying still in that position and showing off those squishy thighs. _Damn, Gon, you're killing me here._ He applied the lube on his fingers. He rubbed the lube on his fingers to warm it up, before lowering his hand.

Gon flinched when a finger teased the opening. Nothing has ever touched there before. It felt so strange. He closed his eyes tight for what was next to come. His breath hitched when the finger added pressure and pushed passed the entrance smoothly.

Killua managed to fit his whole finger in and slowly moved it around inside. "Are you alright?" He asked calmly. He was trying to stay as calm as possible. Gon was so hot and tight. He tried not to go too fast.

"I'm alright." It didn't hurt for Gon much. "It feels...weird? Yeah, it feels weird, but it doesn't hurt."

"That's good." Seeing that Gon was getting used to it, he added a second finger. Gon's eyebrows furrowed at the second addition. Now, it was starting to hurt. To help him relax, Killua bent down to kiss him. It worked as Gon focused on his tongue swirling around the other. He moaned in the kiss as the fingers still moved.

Killua adds a third finger, which resulted with a whimper from Gon. His other hand went to his balls and massaged them to distract him from the pain. This calmed him down and all he let out were breaths and moans. "Mm...urgh..." His privates were still sensitive from earlier and the fingers that moved in their slow pace made it worse.

Killua's fingers now went in and out smoothly. They plunged in deep for the last time before he said, "It feels like you're ready."

Gon grunted in discomfort when the fingers pulled out. His eyes followed Killua's hand as his boyfriend reached for the lube again. He gently bit his bottom lip when he watched him lube up his cock. There was no turning back now. He gulped in anticipation when Killua crawled closer.

Killua saw the nervous look on his partner's face. "It's okay." He planted butterfly kisses on his neck. He needed Gon to relax. Once he saw that he was calm, he positioned himself against his hole.

Gon looked into his eyes and smiled, before saying, "Make love to me, Killua."

Killua closed his eyes and slowly pushed forward. The head of his cock managed its way in. He has never felt anything like this. Even though he was only a few inches in, he couldn't believe he was inside Gon. It squeezed around him, and it almost hurt.

At the same time, Gon grunted as he felt so stretched out. He heard Killua mumble, "Mmph, fuck." His legs wrapped around his waist and they helped him push deeper. He took deep breaths so it wouldn't hurt more. The pain was still there, but it was slightly working.

But he lost focus when Killua, with one movement, pushed all the way in. He gasped loudly from feeling so full...full of Killua. "Wow...you're all the way in." Gon placed his left hand on the boy's shoulder. He admitted, "It hurt less than any wound I ever received."

Killua bent down to kiss his cheek. "I won't move until you say so."

Lips were claimed again. Gon didn't fight. Instead, he let Killua explore his mouth. This was the only time where he will let him win. It felt so good. This was also helping him get used to the penetration. His legs unwrapped from Killua's waist, setting him free.

When Killua broke the kiss and pulled away, Gon gave the word, "I'm okay now. You can start moving."

Killua started rocking his hips back and forth in a slow rhythm. Sitting still while inside him felt amazing, but now that he was thrusting in and out was beyond. But he couldn't go faster yet. He watched Gon's face as the older male let out small whimpers in pain.

Gon couldn't control all the noises he was making, so he brought his right arm to his face and covered his eyes. But shortly after he did that, his right arm was pinned against the bed and pale fingers intertwined with his own. Killua said while staring straight down at him, "Never hide your face from me."

Gon held on to his hand tightly. "I'm starting to get used to it. You can go faster."

"Are you sure?" Killua asked to make sure Gon really was used to it. He saw him nod. "Let me angle myself a bit better first." He adjusted himself so he would aim slightly to the right. Once he was satisfied with his position, he did a few slow test thrusts.

When Gon felt the third test thrust, he also felt his cock hitting a spot deep within that made him squeeze his hand hard and gasp loudly, which echoed through the room. Killua paused his actions to stare down at his boyfriend and wondered if he hurt him again. After Gon calmed down, he said, "Killua, w-what was that? You hit somewhere that felt really good!"

Killua smirked. He knew what Gon was talking about. He had no trouble going faster and aiming for his sweet spot each time. Instead of hearing the boy below moan in pain, he was hearing moans in pleasure. "You're squeezing me tight." He commented. The inner walls hugged around his cock.

Gon didn't know why it was feeling so good all of a sudden, but he didn't mind. His left arm was around Killua's neck when he pulled his head down to kiss him. His hand moved up to run through the soft white strands. They moaned in each other's mouths when Killua went harder and kept torturing Gon's prostate. Gon thought it couldn't get any better than this, but it did.

A right hand sneaked its way to his aching dick and gave it a few strokes. His back arched and he broke the kiss to cry out. Killua's head lowered to gently bite his neck. "Ah! Killua!" Gon didn't care how loud he was anymore. He started to pull Killua's hair roughly as he was lost in so much pleasure. "Yeah! Right there, Killua! Ah!"

Killua moaned when Gon pulled his hair. He never knew that pleasure could come from that as well. "Ah, Gon, so good." He was simply pounding into him now. He didn't have to hold back anymore. "Gon, I love you! It can't be anyone else but you!"

"It can only be you too!" The rough actions made Gon writhe below his lover. He could feel hot breaths against his neck and heard moans along with his own. Not one thought of the creaking and thumping bed possibly disturbing someone else slipped into his mind. He pulled his hair harder.

"Fuck. Yes. Keep doing that." Killua was a little bit of a masochist. He wanted to share it with Gon by sucking on his neck hard, giving him a small hickey. The loud gasp afterward was music to his ears.

"I won't last if you keep doing that." After warning him, Gon felt another hickey made on his neck. "I can't, Killua-ah! Please k-kiss."

Lips locked with his own and the grip on their hands squeezed tighter. Killua stroked Gon's cock frantically as he moved his hips. The way Gon's lips quivered when they wanted to be kissed, his loud and sexy moans from feeling so good, and how his inner walls continued to hug tightly around his cock was too much.

"I'm gonna...gonna..." Killua was about to warn him, but he couldn't hold it anymore. He buried deep inside and cried out as he shot his load.

A few pumps more on Gon's cock and he too reached orgasm. "Killua!" He arched his back as he came on his stomach and Killua's hand.

Killua rests on top of Gon with his head on his shoulder. Gon slowly rubs up and down on his back. Hands were still connected as they were catching their breaths.

"Gon." Killua was the first to recover. He carefully pulled himself out, while hearing a grunt of discomfort. "You're mine."

Gon pulled the covers up to their waist, and then welcomed Killua in his arms again. "Same with you."

"Was it too rough?" Killua asked.

Gon shook his head. "No. I liked it a lot, and I learned a lot. Maybe after kicking that guy's ass tomorrow," A light pink appeared on his cheeks, "Do you wanna, um...switch rolls?"

"That's a great way to celebrate our win."

**Author's Note:**

> So what happened with the bad dude?
> 
> Killua: He was weaker than we thought.
> 
> Gon: Told you we could handle it.
> 
> Killua: Now that that's out of the way, Gon... *winks*


End file.
